When You Love Someone
by cornflakesareglutenfree
Summary: Sebastian has been going through a lot lately, and Kurt's been a good friend through it all, but how does Dave, Kurt's boyfriend, feel about that? And when Dave and Kurt both want to be nearer to Sebastian and take care of him, how will he react? Can you really love more than one person at a time? Can you not? SEBKURTOFSKY- IT WOULDN'T LET ME ADD HIM, BUT DAVE IS IMPORTANT
1. Chapter 1

Kurt laughed at Sebastian's joke, saying goodbye and hanging up, realizing that Dave had been standing there. "Hey there hot stuff."

"Was that him?" He nodded at Kurt's phone, not elaborating, but Kurt knew who he was talking about.

"Dave, please-" He reached out a hand, but Dave just looked away, stubbornly leaving his hands in his pockets.

"It's fine, I guess. It's whatever. Look, I'm gonna head out."

Kurt could tell that his feelings were hurt, and was desperate to get him to understand. "David, please, stop! I need you to talk to me. I need to be able to talk to you, too. Don't think I don't know that your feelings are hurt whenever I talk to him. Don't you think I get it?"

Dave turned back, brow drawn low, eyes full of hurt that he'd been trying to conceal. "Then why do you do it? If you know, and you care, like you say you do, then why do you keep talking to him if you know?"

He was furious, and Kurt couldn't blame him. His eyes filled with angry tears, but not at Dave, at the situation, and how he couldn't seem to come up with the right words. "You know I love you. I just... it's weird. Can you please- Dave would you please do something for me?"

Dave locked his jaw, pissed off at himself and the way he always reacted to those big blue eyes filling with tears. "Goddamn it." he muttered under his breath. "What? What do you want from me here?"

Kurt moved to touch him, but Dave pulled back again. Kurt stomped his foot in frustration. "Stop doing that!" He pushed forward, feeling a little gratified when Dave backed himself into the wall, and Kurt could finally get his hands on those broad shoulders. "He's not who you think he is, and if you spent some time with him, you'd understand it. I think you'd just get it, Dave, in a way that I can't explain it."

Dave scoffed. "What? You want to be with him or something? He needs to be with you or some shit?"

Kurt shook his head, frustrated at how thick Dave was being. "That's not it at all! It's you! I think that what Sebastian needs right now, with everything he's been going through with his parents and school, and that guy that messed him up... I think he needs you right now, and I think you can do so much for him that I can't. So yes, I want you to spend time with him, I want you to get to know him better, like I have, but not because I'd rather be with him. I just really think that there are things that the two of you could do for each other that I can't do for either of you."

Dave still looked dubious, but at least he was listening now. "So you, what? You want me to get together with him? Are you trying to break up with me?"

This part was harder to explain, and he didn't even want to try. "Not at all. I just want you to spend some quality time with him, and I think that once you have, maybe the three of us can spend some time together, and I think you might have the same thought I've had about the whole thing, but if I tell you now you'll just think I'm crazy, so would you please do this for me?"

Dave looked him over, knowing that no matter what happened, he would never be able to tell this guy no. Whatever Kurt asked of him, he would always be compelled to give it to him, so he nodded reluctantly. "Alright. But if he's a total dick, I'm not gonna put up with his bullshit."

Kurt sighed in relief. "Thank you, honey. Thank you for doing this for me."

He finally allowed Kurt to wrap his arms around him, surrounding him in turn with his own arms. "You're welcome. But depending on how this turns out, you might owe me." He raised a brow, laughing a little when Kurt poked him in the ribs.

"Jerkface."

"Fancypants."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

They had been watching the game for the past hour, and it had just gone to commercial, and they were sitting there awkwardly, Dave picking at the fries left on his plate, and Sebastian working on his third cherry coke and motioning to the server for another.

Finally Sebastian couldn't hold the silence any longer. "I'm not trying to steal him from you, you know." Dave's eyes flew to his face in shock. "I know that that's what you thought. But you're wrong. He's just a really good person and he's been helping me out, been there to talk to me when I realized just who my real friends at Dalton were, and who weren't. I don't have anybody right now, and I don't think I could handle losing his friendship, so I appreciate you not making him choose or something, because I know how much he loves you, and I know how much I'd miss his friendship when he chose you."

Dave wasn't sure what to say, and instead looked into his own half full glass of sprite. He swirled his straw for a moment, but wanted to say his piece as well. "I know how good a friend he can be. He was mine before we got together, and for a while, he and Santana were my only friends. I understand what it's like to have to start from scratch and have nobody. And you're damn right he'd pick me, but that probably has more to do with my impressive johnson than my twinkling personality."

Sebastian burst out laughing at that, not having expected any humor at all from Dave, let alone sex humor. "Well, since I'm a big nelly bottom, I'll have to agree with you there." He felt his cheeks flush, and he looked back down at his soda, but was saved having to say anything else by the end of the commercial.

They both turned back to the game, both a lot more at ease than they had been just moments before. Like they suddenly understood each other better. When their team scored, Sebastian didn't even think about it when he reached across the table, punching Dave in the shoulder, and when he realized what he'd done, he looked at the other boy warily, but was only met with a smile and a fistbump. He returned it, wondering at the way his insides seemed to glow when Dave smiled at him like that, but he brushed it off. The last thing he needed right now was to get involved with anyone, let alone someone who was already in a relationship with the perfect guy.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~


	2. Chapter 2

They went and saw a movie together at the student theater, something that had been out on dvd for a few weeks, but that wasn't the point. Dave sat in the middle, holding the popcorn, while Kurt and Sebastian sat on either side of him, laughing together at the appropriate moments, and cringing away from the screen when a particularly bloody scene took up the screen.

At some point Sebastian became aware that Dave and Kurt were holding hands, fingers entwined like they were made to interlock, comfortable and effortless. He tried to push away the thought, telling himself that of course they would be holding hands.

He was friends with a strong committed couple, and they loved each other. The fact that he was friends with them both, as well as them together, made him feel less like a creeper for going out with them on what he was sure should have been considered a date night, if they hadn't brought along the desperate single friend as a third wheel.

After the movie, they were walking down the dark side street talking about the movie, and a coed on a bike came flying down the sidewalk. Sebastian didn't see her in time, and just as she was about to clip him, Dave reached up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close and turning him forcefully, yanking him out of harms way. Sebastian looked up and into those golden eyes, feeling like a deer in headlights. "Wh-?"

"She almost took you out. Stupid drunken college kids.:" He chuckled a little, and then directed them so they were walking down the street again, this time with Dave's arms wrapped around both Kurt's and Sebastian's shoulders, completely at his ease.

Sebastian was perturbed by how comfortable it was, and he almost wished that he could wrap his arm around Dave's waist like Kurt had done, but then he felt slim fingers pulling at his arm, and entwining with his own, and he looked down to see Kurt's left hand entwined with his right against Dave's hip, Kurt's right hand tangled with Dave's over his shoulder.

Dave caught him staring at his and Kurt's entwined hands, and nodded towards his own empty left hand, flexing it a little until Sebastian lifted his hand and acquiesced, and they were completely connected.

Sebastian felt grounded in a way that was strange to him. It was just hand holding, and an arm over his shoulders, but he felt so much comfort and affection, even security, in the connection.

Kurt leaned forward to make eye contact with Sebastian around Dave. "It's pretty late, did you wanna sleep on our couch tonight? I have some pj's I stole from Finn once that are ridiculously comfortable, but are really long. If you want. No pressure." He shrugged, leaning back into Dave's shoulder.

Sebastian was surprised by just how badly he wanted to say yes. He felt so much affection for both of these boys, and he wanted nothing more than to spend more time with them, no matter how odd the idea should be to him. "Are you sure? I don't want to get in the way."

Dave shook his arm over Sebastian's shoulders, jostling him a bit. "Don't be silly, kid." He leaned in a little, his voice a loud mock-whisper. "And the couch is actually more comfortable than the bed, but don't tell Kurt I said so."

"Hey!" Kurt shoved him in the side, shaking the whole cluster the three of them had become. "I love my mattress."

Dave let out a long suffering sigh, tilting his head back. "Yes, dear."

Kurt sniffed, but didn't let go. "Yes, dear, my ass!" He muttered.

Dave perked up. "Is that an offer?" He turned to Sebastian "sounded like an offer to me, is that what it sounded like to you?" He didn't wait for an answer, turning back to Kurt, "Yep. See? He agrees. I approve."

Kurt and Sebastian started laughing at the stupid grin on Dave's face, and they continued sparring and teasing all the way back to the apartment.

When Sebastian slept on the couch that night, it was the most restful sleep he'd had in months, though he wouldn't be able to pinpoint what exactly had made it so comforting, he just knew that he really liked it when Kurt walked past him to the breakfast table and ruffled his hair with those slim, sexy fingers, and when Dave nudged him and offered him the box of lucky charms. Somehow, playing third wheel with these two guys, now his best friends, felt like home.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

They'd decided to watch a movie at the apartment the next tuesday night, assuming that Sebastian would stay the night. This time he'd brought a backpack with clothes for the next day, and his books for class.

The dvd player was in the bedroom, as was the bigger tv, so they'd sacked out on Kurt and Dave's bed, Sebastian in the middle, and by the end, Kurt was asleep on Sebastian's shoulder, snoring softly.

He'd started to shift away, meaning to go into the living room, but Kurt had tightened his arm around Sebastian's waist. "Don't go. So comfy. Stay. Snuggle. Good plan."

Sebastian had looked to Dave for guidance, and maybe some help with removing his boyfriend, but Dave had just shrugged and yanked the blanket up and over them both, sliding in on Sebastian's other side. "Whatever, dude. I told you the couch was more comfortable, but it looks like you're stuck. Night!" And he clicked the light off. Sebastian lay there with his eyes wide in the darkened room, not sure how he felt about this, but he quickly found his eyes getting heavy, and when Dave shifted in his sleep, throwing an arm over Sebastian's waist, he'd sunk into oblivion.

In the morning, he'd been woken by Dave shaking his shoulder. He was standing by the bed wearing only a towel slung around his hips, his hair dripping from the shower. "Shower's yours, bud. You'll want to get in there before Kurt does, trust me on that." Then he was moving away, disappearing into the walk in closet, and Sebastian had to shake himself. It was bad manners to stare at your taken best friend's body, no matter how broad and muscular and… Nope. Time to shower. Not going there.

When he turned off the water, he could tell he wasn't alone in the bathroom. He stuck his head out of the curtain to see Kurt's back where he was relieving himself, and he reached for the towel, quickly wrapping it around himself and wondering whether he should get out of the shower or not. Kurt just called out a "Thanks. I'll go so you can get dressed now." and left, shutting the door behind him.

Feeling unsettled, something he was getting used to after spending so much intimate time with Kurt and Dave, he dressed quickly and brushed his teeth, shoving his pj's into his bag and making his way to the kitchen for breakfast before his morning class. He turned the corner just in time to catch the pair kissing passionately. "Oh, sorry!" He turned his back, flushing hotly.

Kurt laughed, stopping in the doorway to press a smacking kiss on Sebastian's cheek on his way out. "It's alright, kid. It was mostly PG anyways."

Dave called out behind Kurt, "What the hell ever! My kisses are NEVER PG. Don't be spreading tales here." When Kurt laughed, Dave smiled, handing Sebastian a plate bearing three giant pancakes. "Morning."

Sebastian blushed a little as he had a sudden flash of Dave in his towel again, accepting the plate. "What? No good morning kiss for me? I might be able to make an excuse for you and make it PG." He quirked a brow, presenting a cheek, which Sebastian shyly pressed his lips to. "That's better. Now. Jam or syrup?"

"Syrup."

Dave reached out to smack a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "Good man. Syrup's in the microwave. Grab it while it's warm." Then he turned back to the stove, and Sebastian was left to wonder if he'd ever get used to spending time with these men.


	3. Chapter 3

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt had done some research online, and had handed the computer over to Dave when he was done reading, and asked him to do the same, and then they'd sat down and talked about it, discussing how they both felt about it, and about Sebastian, and then they'd decided that maybe instead of having him read some cold, clinical information, they'd talk him through it, offer up an idea. Kurt was hesitant to cal it a proposition because that made it seem sordid and shameful, but that was the opposite of what Kurt had in mind.

So Dave had texted Sebastian and asked if he wanted to come over for Chicken Piccata, and after dinner, Kurt had pulled him over to the couch, settling him between them, but giving him plenty of space.

"There's something that we've been thinking about, and talking about, and we just needed to talk to you about it." He paused, clearing his thoughts. "Do you know what polyamory is?"

Sebastian looked confused. "Isn't that when you have more than one wife? Mormons?" He looked between the two of them, his forehead creased. "You aren't joining a cult are you?"

Kurt laughed out loud, shaking his head. "No, no. Um... that's polygamy. No. Polyamory is when there's more than two people in a relationship."

Sebastian was still confused. "Isn't that the same thing?" His eyebrow was raised.

Dave took over. "Not exactly. With the people who have more than one wife, it's the one guy with lots of relationships all at once, but with Polyamory, it's one relationship. You don't share the one person you love, you love more than one person, but together." He paused, reaching out hesitatingly, settling his hand on Sebastian's knee. "Do you think it's possible for a person to love more than one person at a time?"

Sebastian stared at that hand for a moment, then looked up into Dave's face, glancing at Kurt, then back to Dave. "Yes. But I don't think I'm understanding still. So is it like an open relationship? Like you love two people and you aren't exclusive, or?" He glanced back to Kurt, and then his hand was wrapped in a slim, strong one.

Kurt looked down where their hands were wrapped together. "It's not like an open relationship because you are committed to one another, only you're committed to two people who love you instead of one, and they are committed to each other, and to you. Think of it this way, instead of it being like two points connecting, like a normal relationship, it's like a triangle. Closed and secure, but with more love to go around. Does that make sense?"

Sebastian thought on it for a minute, shrugging. "Yeah, I guess. But why did you guys want to talk about it with me? Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend somewhere that you've been hiding from me?" The thought was heart wrenching, the idea that somebody else got to sleep in the Kurt and Dave sandwich he'd gotten last week.

Dave tightened his hand on Sebastian's leg, and saw Kurt do the same with his hand, and then he was reaching out with his free hand, connecting himself to Kurt as well.

Kurt spoke. "No. Dave and I have been two points supporting and loving each other for a long time. But recently we've met someone who we feel like we might be able to make a triangle with. Somebody whom we both care for very much and want to be as happy as we are together, and we'd like to see if we can take that love and multiply it for each other."

Realization was starting to dawn on Sebastian, and he looked back and forth between them. "I don't understand. Are you asking me-" He stopped, drawing in a deep breath and closing his eyes. "What are you saying?"

Dave moved his hand from Sebastian's knee to his unoccupied hand, bringing it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. "We don't want you to feel any pressure, because you're one of both of our best friends. But at the same time, we both feel like there could be more than friendship. So I guess the point of all of this was to ask you if you'd think about trying it out with us. You don't have to make a decision right now, and like I said, no matter what we won't judge you, and it doesn't have to change anything between us if you don't want it to, but..."

Kurt picked up where Dave had left off. "But- Dave and I would like to ask you to be our boyfriend. To care for and take care of."

Sebastian felt like his head was underwater. So many new thoughts and ideas, all at once, and he didn't know which side was up, because he was surrounded by Kurt and Dave, their scents combining to distract him anyways, and then all of this talk and it was news to him, and what the hell was he going to do. "So wait- So we would all be boyfriends, and we'd care about each other, and that's it? So nothing else would change?" He watched as Kurt and Dave exchanged a look, but was unable to read it.

"Well, if you'd like, then that's all it would have to be. Or it could be a real relationship with all of the intimacy that that entails, but nothing more than you would be comfortable with. But if you're asking, then yes, we would eventually like it to be physical as well, but that's not necessary."

Sebastian wanted to scream and run from the place immediately, but he also wanted to throw himself into their arms, and thank them for wanting him in any format. He sighed and pulled his hands away. "I think I need to be alone for a while, guys. Do you mind if I head home? I don't think I could concentrate on a movie right now."

They all stood up, Kurt and Dave holding hands as they watched Sebastian grab his bag and leave through the front door. Kurt curled up into Dave's gentle embrace. "What if he doesn't want us?"

Dave smiled gently. "He wants us. He just needs to decide that on his own now. We'll be fine. He'll be fine. He'll be back as soon as he has some time to think." he scratched Kurt's back gently. "Nap?"

Kurt sighed with a soft smile. "Oh, God, yes." And let himself be led to their bedroom. "Gonna have to do something about sleeping space, though if he stays, cause I'm not mushing all on top of each other full time when I have morning classes."

"We'll figure it out. And he will be back. Just relax, babe."

"Yes, dear."


	4. Chapter 4

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Sebastian had gone back to his dorm, immediately pulling out his computer and googling "polyamory", being redirected to a wikipedia page on open relationships, and finding some information, but not what he wanted, he next clicked on the "triad" link, and that was a little more like it, but it wasn't about romantic relationships, and so he kept looking.

He searched next for "three person relationship", and scanned through the choices, finally deciding on one titled "How to act in a three person relationship", finding the short article thoughtful and insightful, he read a few more, coming to the decision to sleep on it before he hurt himself thinking too hard. He was exhausted, and so fell asleep almost instantly. He dreamed of snuggle sandwiches, and sit down breakfasts.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

The next morning as Sebastian got ready, absently going through his rituals, he thought about what the first article had said about how polyamory was akin to an open relationship, then the second, saying that two people being submissive to a third in the relationship, and then to the smaller article, and their view that open discussion between all three, care, trust, and affection on all sides, would lead to the happiest of relationships.

With those thoughts in mind, he started walking to class, having flashes of thought of Dave throwing his arm around he and Kurt both, of how they'd held hands, and the connection he'd felt. He thought of the peace and comfort of sleeping wrapped up in the both of them, the warmth and sweetness of Dave fixing him breakfast, then sitting down to eat with him. Then there was the discussion the day before to consider. They had obviously discussed it together before bringing him into the conversation, and that thought led him to the thought that they obviously both had wanted him around, and then he flashed through his time with them again, seeing things in a different light, applying this new knowledge of their wants, and needs, and removing his own discomfort with the attraction he felt for both men. It was terrifying, and lovely, and he was so nervous that he nearly missed the door to his classroom. He was sure he wouldn't absorb anything, but at least his attendance would be complete.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

After class, he went straight to the LGBTQ resource center, asking to see a counselor if they were available. It was a weekday afternoon, and they were able to fit him in. He thanked the girl at the desk, heading back to speak with a lovely woman who looked to be in her early sixties.

He explained the situation, his nervousness, and finished with, "I'm sure it sounds crazy, and wrong, but I just needed somebody elses input and I didn't know where else to go." He looked so concerned, and the counselor, -Sharon, the door had said-, reached out to grip his hand gently.

"Look, Son, I'm not one to judge. Obviously," She motioned around the room, indicating the center, laughing softly. "But I was a teenager in the late sixties, early seventies, and I've always believed that love is love. I dated a guy and a girl together once. It didn't work out for us, mainly, I think, because the other girl was an addict who liked to shoot up both of our paychecks, but when she was sober, it was lovely.

So really, my advice is this, Sebastian; Don't dive into anything too quickly, don't deal with strangers, and don't shut yourself off to something that, even if it maybe doesn't last forever, could be a great experience. Let your gut tell you what you should do." She sat back, her voice returning to a normal volume. "And no regrets. Your experiences make you who you are, and whatever that is, it's right." She stopped, looking down, then back up. "Well, so long as you don't murder people, or kick puppies, or anything like that."

Sebastian was laughing, and she looked pleased, like maybe that had been her aim, and they both stood, Sharon opening her arms and raising a brow, and Sebastian leaned in for a hug, holding on for longer than was maybe appropriate, but she just squeezed him harder. When he pulled away, she arched her neck to catch his eye. "Better?"

He smiled softly, nodding to her. "Much. Thank you, so much."

She slapped him on the back, handing over a business card. "Call me if you get stuck up here, okay?" She was pointing to her head, and he understood perfectly.

"Yes, of course. Thank you so much again."

"Now go have one of those frapamacha things you kids like so much, and try not to hurt yourself thinking too hard." With a smile and a wave, he left the center, feeling much more secure, but not quite ready to talk to Dave and Kurt yet. Maybe one more night to sleep on it, then.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

He texted Dave the next morning, asking if it was okay if he came over after class. Dave had answered immediately, saying that of course, he was welcome whenever he wanted. He seemed reserved, but Sebastian couldn't blame him. This was an odd situation they'd found themselves in.

He'd looked online again the night before, finding message boards with commentary from people living in "Trinogamous relationships", talking about how wonderful it was, and how while it was difficult, it was so very worth it.

He had dreamed of Kurt and Dave again last night, waking up heartbroken when he realized he was alone. Except this wasn't like a nightmare. He could fix this. He had the ability to ask and receive what it was he craved so much, he just had to man up and say something.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt answered the door, standing back for Sebastian to come in. He looked exhausted in a way that was very unlike him, dark circles visible under the reading glasses he wore. They shared a long look, Kurt's too nervous to be hopeful, Sebastian's too nervous to be comforting. Once they were in the living room, Sebastian sitting alone on the chair, facing Kurt and Dave on the couch, he finally took a deep breath.

"So I did a lot of research after I left. I read some stuff that scared the crap out of me, and-" Kurt started to speak, and he held up a hand, silencing him. "No, let me finish, please. It scared me, but at the same time, it made me ache, and then I read some more, and there were stories from people like us, who just cared about each other to work hard for happiness, and it paid off for them.

So I went to class yesterday, and learned nothing, and went straight to the Alliance center to talk to a counselor, and, Kurt, you don't have to look so scared, it was fine. She told me about how she'd been in a three person relationship back in the day, and how she wished that the other girl hadn't been a druggie, cause it was good for them, but I still was scared, and then I went home and read some more happy stories, and then I dreamed last night. A

nd I woke up so unhappy because in my dream we were all together, but when I woke up I was alone, and it was so cold, except it wasn't, I mean it's summer, but it didn't feel right, and then I was craving pancakes and warm syrup, and I knew that I could have it, but I didn't know if... " He was crying too hard to continue, his breath having run out as well. He sobbed into Dave's welcoming arms, leaning up to grip his shirt where he'd planted himself on the arm of the chair.

After a moment there was a weight on the other arm, Kurt sliding in behind him, wrapping one arm around his waist and slipping it between his body and Dave's, the other arm going around Dave. It was so tight, and warm, and perfect, and Sebastian never wanted it to end.

Finally, the tears slowed, and tissues were produced, and as he mopped his face, he looked from one to the other, ending up looking into Dave's golden green eyes.

"So the answer is yes, if you still want to try." His voice was scratchy from the tears, but it didn't seem to matter, as his lips were suddenly occupied with a fierce kiss from Dave. His mouth was warm, and tasted of cinnamon gum and sweet tea. Then he was pulling away, and was replaced by Kurt, placing a series of soft, sucking kisses to his mouth. His kisses were different. He tasted like red licorice and soda.

As they both stood up, Sebastian looked up at them for a second before they pulled him up. "Do you want to eat dinner first, or maybe have a snuggle?" Kurt's words were spoken softly, as if he was scared that too loud a declaration would break the trance they all seemed to be in.

"Snuggle."

Dave smiled, tugging him along, and then they were tucked into the bed, much like the last time, except now there were roaming hands, not sexual, but soft and comforting, and kisses, again, not overtly sexual, but causing a slow burn inside Sebastian that he knew was leading to that place, but he wasn't scared anymore, not with his boys surrounding him, keeping him safe.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~


	5. Chapter 5

When Sebastian woke up, it was to Kurt climbing over him to Dave, and, rolling over, he saw that they were kissing. Long and slow, and for a moment he felt like a total voyeur, and considered closing his eyes and pretending he was asleep, but then he remembered that as of today, they were both his boyfriends, and he didn't have to feel awkward anymore. So he smiled and glanced away, but didn't hide his awareness.

After a few moments, there was a hand on his cheek, and he was being pulled into a soft kiss by Kurt, and then there were lips at his temple as well, and hands all over him it seemed. On his hips, in his hair, his hands, his face. And then Kurt was moving down to his neck, shifting sideways to make room, and Dave was there, kissing him, harder than Kurt had, deeper, but just as intoxicating.

Dave pulled away to look into Sebastian's eyes, reading the heat there, feeling it build inside himself, then returning it along with another kiss, more bruising this time, tugging at his lower lip with his teeth, then soothing it. The kiss drew long, or maybe it was a series of short kisses, then long kisses, then short again, but Sebastian lost all track of time and place, lying there with his hands, his mouth, his mind, his very heart so full of these men.

Then there was skin, and a slight draft, but it was good, because everything else was so hot, and then David was kissing Kurt, and he was watching them, but then it wasn't enough, so he was trailing his lips down Kurt's spine, his hands coasting down his sides, and David's hands were there too, and he twined their fingers, just like the other day in the living room. Kurt grabbed his other hand, pulling him up so that his front melded to Kurt's back, an their faces were so close over Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt gasped out a soft, "Would you fuck me? Wanna be close."

It was as if Kurt's was actually inside his head, and he sucked in a hard breath, looking to Kurt first, then to Dave, and caught his golden eyes watching him, waited for his opinion, and shivered a little when he nodded, leaning forward to kiss him over Kurt's shoulder, pinning him between their bodies for a moment before moving back, tossing aside blankets and sheets and digging for supplies.

Then Dave was back, pressing his lips to Kurt's shoulder. "How do you want him? On his knees? Or do you want to face him? Or maybe bend him over the end of the bed, fuck him standing?" Kurt was whimpering, rocking his hips and biting his lips at Dave's words, scrunching his eyes closed at the images that flashed through his brain.

Sebastian wasn't sure what to say, so he just looked at Kurt, then back to Dave. "I...-" he shook his head, at a loss.

Dave's eyes softened, bringing Sebastian's face back up for a swift kiss. "It's alright, babe. How about Kurt decides, and we go from there?" He nodded encouragingly, pushing a loose lock of hair behind Sebastian's ear.

They moved back, giving Kurt room, and Sebastian watched in wonder as Kurt lay back, stuffing a pillow under his hips, then looking at him from his position in the center of the bed, then pulling his legs up by the knees and opening himself for Sebastian. Green eyes flicked from Kurt's ass to his face, wide, wondering eyes, then Dave was telling him to hold out his hand, pouring lube into and all over his hand, guiding him in closer, urging him to stretch Kurt.

It wasn't like he'd never done this before. In high school he'd been what some would call a 'man whore', but it had been a while, and he'd never imagined that he'd actually do this with Kurt, especially not with Dave here. So he fumbled a little when he slid his fingers down, his slick digits sliding awkwardly at first, but then Dave's big hand was there, guiding him, his presence centering him as he slid his forefinger inside, feeling Kurt's muscles contract. He looked up, catching sight of Kurt's eyes as they narrowed at the discomfort, his legs flexing, but then he was whispering for Sebastian to keep going, and so he did. Soon he was twisting his hand, three fingers wedged inside Kurt's ass, spreading them and moving them in and out. Then Dave was rolling a condom onto him, and he was sliding in. Muscular thighs wrapped tightly around his waist, Kurt pulling him in for a kiss, desperately trying not to come on contact.

Then there were slick fingers at his backside, and Dave whispering, asking if it was okay, and he was nodding, biting down harshly, groaning deep at the onslaught of sensation. First one finger, then two, then he had to stop thrusting into Kurt entirely as Dave scissored his fingers, brushing gently over his prostate, and he was crying out, and biting down on his own lip, trying so hard to hold on to his orgasm, not sure if he could, and then Kurt was touching his mouth, freeing his lip, and talking to him, soft words, and it took his mind away enough so that he wasn't on edge so much anymore, and then Dave was thrusting in, pushing him further inside of Kurt's ass, and they were all a mess, but then Dave laced his fingers with Sebastian's, bringing them up above Kurt's head, and he was thrusting hard, and Sebastian was able to find a rhythm there with him, and Kurt followed, and soon they were all rocking together, the need to come urgent, but not desperate yet, feeling the quickening of the pull, the back and forth, the edge rising higher.

Sebastian had never felt so raw as he did right then, fucking Kurt senseless, face buried in Kurt's neck, Kurt's hands on him, reaching around him and on Dave, Kurt's cock sliding between their bellies, his hand there then, stroking himself, pulling and twisting. Then there was Dave, thrusting hard and rhythmically, sliding their three bodies together with the sheer strength of his muscles, directing them like rag dolls with a single motion, then his hands were on Sebastian's chest, pulling him back, lifting his body slightly and changing the angle of penetration, for both sets, and the sounds they made echoed through the apartment.

Sebastian was the first to come, thrusting through it, filling the condom and losing control of his muscles, falling onto Kurt in a twitching, blissful mess. Dave pulled out, moving Sebastian over so he was lying on his back by Kurt, removing both their condoms, then pulling a new one onto himself and lining up, sinking into Kurt and groaning low when Kurt reached down to grab his ass, hard.

Sebastian watched from where he'd collapsed in his own haze, letting his eyes flutter shut, only coming to when Kurt reached over for him, pulling him into a hard kiss as he stroked himself, David watching from inches away, then their entwined hands were around Kurt's cock, the three of them working together to bring him off, and there was come everywhere, and Dave was demanding a kiss as he too came, finally spending himself, then trying not to collapse on Kurt, ending up a sticky mess between them, panting heavily and wrapping himself around the both of them.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt leaned up, announcing in the silent room, "I want a bigger bed. Tomorrow."

Dave leaned up, "Where are we going to get a bed bigger than a king? Cause even that wouldn't be enough space for the three of us, Babe."

Sebastian spoke up, a little hesitantly. "I have a queen size bed in my dorm that I brought with me. The twin they gave me is in my storage closet. We could bring my big bed over and shove them together. It'll be like when I was a kid at camp and we'd shove all the beds together to make forts out of the bunks."

Dave laughed, pulling Sebastian in to press a kiss to his forehead. "Yes, B, it'll be just like summer camp, only with more sex."

Sebastian and Kurt both burst into snorting laughter, snuggling in tighter. Kurt sighed. "I don't know what summer camp that was, but I'm kinda sad I missed out."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~


End file.
